


Temptation 3

by MA_R18_LE



Series: TEMPTATION SERIES [3]
Category: SB19
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA_R18_LE/pseuds/MA_R18_LE
Relationships: Stelljun - Relationship
Series: TEMPTATION SERIES [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738405
Kudos: 14





	Temptation 3

Stell's POV

We are here in Davao for another Pepsi Event. Everything seems to be normal except for the fact that I've been very pre-occupied for almost a week now. Upon landing, we went straight from the airport to our hotel. Normally, I would feel excited. Performing and seeing A'TIN always gives me that feeling. But today, I feel different, unusual but somehow welcoming. I can't stop thinking of him-- Sejun, my favorite irresistible temptation.

I can't make myself forget what happened in the washroom of our condo's gym just last week, in our bedroom the following day, in the shower the next day... and the next day... and the next day. Totoo pala 'yong kapag natikman mo na, hahanap-hanapin mo na. Parang kahit araw-arawin, hindi nakakasawa. 

\--

Backstage. 

We are all ready for our performance and are just waiting to be called on stage. I am having fun dancing with Josh and Ken but half of my mind is still thinking about him. I don't think I can ever get him off of my mind. He's just near me and all I want to do is touch him, right here, right now. I want to feel his warmth and him to feel mine. It didn't help that he looks so achingly hot in his suit. He looks expensive, hands down. And oh, his almost see-through mesh undershirt is freaking the hell out of me. It's like his chest is screaming to be touched by my hands. Sejun, who told you to look so enticing today?

After a while, he stood up and joined us in dancing. He really doesn't know how he affects me. He's... turning me on. Shit, minutes from now and we will be performing already but here I am imagining Sejun under me, panting, moaning my name.

I lost it when he reached out to me and fixed the accessory on my suit. Our eyes met and I don't know if I saw it right but I think he just winked at me and right after that wink, I felt his point finger pressed that part of my suit where my nipple is resting under. What the fuck. Is he trying to tease me? Ngayon talaga? Dito talaga? 

I smirked and step a little closer to him. Not only you can play this game, babe. Try me. You don't know how much I'm craving for you. I extended my arms and my hands landed on his chest. I intentionally caressed it. I can't stop myself from smiling when I saw him closed his eyes and let out a long sigh, almost a moan. I stopped for the fear that they might see or hear us. Not here, Sejuniiee. He opened his eyes, looked at me intensely and mouthed "Mamaya ka sa akin."

\--

Morning after the event. Hotel room. 

As soon as I pulled up my sleeping mask and opened my eyes, I saw Sejun walking around our hotel room and good heavens, he's shirtless. HE'S SHIRTLESS! Kailan pa 'to naging hubadero? From my bed, I can see his naked hairy chest and the only thing I want to do is to touch it. Damn, I want to touch him. He really is a temptation I can never resist.

"Enjoying the view?" I was startled when he suddenly spoke. He's already looking at me, wearing his playful smile. Nakakainis. 

"Kelan ka pa naging hubadero?" I slowly sat on the bed, the blanket sliding down and exposing my naked body. Yup, I usually sleep naked because I find it more comfortable. 

He walked towards me and sat on the bed. I was caught off-guard when he gave me a quick peck and then whispered to my ear, "Simula no'ng palagi mo akong hinuhubaran."

"Wait, are you teasing me?" I asked, ignoring what I'm feeling down below me. 

"Bakit, nate-tease ka ba?" He replied with an even more teaseful tone. "Ikaw ang tease. 'Kala mo nalimutan ko na ginawa mo kagabi sa backstage?"

I smiled when I remembered that moment-- when we felt like we are in our own little world amidst the crowd and the noise.

I was about to say a thing when he pulled down my sleeping mask and covered my eyes. He then climbed on top of me and we both agreed to give up on this temptation we always fail to resist.


End file.
